El amor puede al orgullo -
by JustASecret
Summary: Zorro y Nami se pelean demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que por primera vez asustan a sus nakamas. Al final del dia, solo Robin descubre como acaba esta historia. ONE-SHOT.


Aquella vez no era la primera ni la última de las múltiples peleas que habían tenido el cazador de piratas y la gata ladrona. Toda la tripulación del _Sunny_ estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, ya que tanta discusión no era normal entre ellos dos.

Era un día raro, el hombre de pelo verde se había ausentado de la mesa, como siempre que le pillaba una rabieta, a la hora de comer, y no había nada mas en el universo que al cocinero le hiciera rabiar. Todo hubiera sido de lo más normal, a lo que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado, de no ser por una pequeña cosa; esta vez Nami también se había ausentado, a pesar de la insistencia de Sanji.

Nadie sabía que le podía pasar a la joven pelirroja, a parte del maldito espadachín marimo, a mención de un Sanji bien cabreado. Todos, incluso el capitán se habían quedado pensativos, dubitativos, pero de brazos cruzados. Seguramente esta sería una de las muchas peleas que acabaría, al final, con un abrazo forzado y a seguir como siempre.

Mientras tanto Nami, pensativa, se colocaba tumbada en la cama individual del cuarto el cual compartía con Robin, pero que esta vez había cerrado con pestillo, ya que no quería la molestia ni de una mísera mosca. Se pasó todo el día pensando en lo que había sucedido.

A la mente privilegiada del espadachín se le había ocurrido agarrar algo de dinero "prestado" sin que Nami lo supiera, con sus intensas y desastrosas consecuencias después, claro está. Pero esta vez era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Le había dejado bien claro a la tripulación que ella sería como, la administradora del dinero, y así lo decidieron. Luego de un par de asaltos a su escondite por parte del capitán y de sus ayudantes, la pelirroja se hartó de mala manera, amenazando muy seriamente el castigo del próximo que se atreviera. Claro está, el espadachín iba a su aire y hizo lo que le vino en gana, provocando así un enfado nunca visto antes en Nami.

A pesar de darle muchas vueltas y seguir bastante molesta por aquello, a la joven no le apetecía seguir enfadada. Estar molesta todo el día le llevaba consumir demasiada energía y tiempo, por algo que, tarde o temprano, volvería a suceder, desgraciadamente. Pero su orgullo le impedía pedir perdón, o siquiera mostrar debilidad alguna sobre el espadachín, que era al que mas enfilado lo tenia de todos. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, con cara de decisión, la decisión de subir al observatorio del barco, encararse al hombre de pelo verde y cantarle un buen discurso por milésima vez. Siendo ya el anochecer, Nami se puso un cárdigan de punto y subió a la cúpula de madera.

Al asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta, aun pudo observar a un cansado pero aun enérgico Zorro haciendo una fila de pesas de enormes proporciones que no parecía muy pesada si la sostenía el sobre sus hombros. Nami, al quedarse embobada mirando ese bien formado cuerpo y las gotas de sudor recorriendo cada pequeño contorno que encontraban, inconscientemente se sonrojó y se puso la mano en la cara, cerrando los ojos. Aunque quisiera, no podía acabar enfadada con él, por muchas que hiciera.

.

.

.

Aun en silencio, como toda la tarde, Zorro daba saltos con las pesas sobre los hombros. Haciendo esos ejercicios tan inhumanos que nos parece al resto de mortales, ya que eran la única manera de no pensar en el mal día que había tenido con aquella bruja. Sería una mujer muy guapa, pero el arte para la manipulación y el mal pronto que la caracterizaban podía muchas veces sobre esa belleza tan idílica.

Parando 5 segundo para recobrar el aliento, se percató de que Nami estaba en la puerta, mirando. Suspirando, echó la mirada al suelo y oyó la puerta abrirse lentamente. Tomó su pequeña toalla blanca que se pasó por el cuello en silencio, esperando un sermón que le pusiera la cabeza como un bombo de nuevo, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Hubo un raro pero nada incomodo silencio entre ellos dos hasta que el espadachín notó unos labios posarse breve e intensamente en su bien formada espalda, a la altura del omoplato. Eso le pilló completamente desprevenido, para sorpresa suya. Tuvo el impulso de sujetar aquello que lo había tocado, pero, a pesar de haber pasado rápidamente el brazo a su espalda, se giró completamente para percatarse de que la gata ladrona ya se había esfumado.

Zorro se giró sobre si, sentado, a espaldas de la puerta y sonrió para sí.

.

.

.

Ya daba la noche, y el apuesto cocinero había preparado una cena con un postre especial para Nami, esperando que la pelirroja asomara su bello rostro por la cocina algún día. Siguió sin aparecer, al igual que el espadachín.

Luffy, ¿No te había dicho que fueras a avisar a Nami de que ya estaba la cena? ¿Le has dicho que le he preparado un pastel?

Ante el silencio y el nerviosismo de su capitán, a Sanji se le encendió la sangre y mirándolo, le tiró del chaleco.

Ahhh ya entiendo, sabias que había pastel de mandarinas, el cual he hecho especialmente para ella y lo querías para ti, ¿Me equivoco?

Luffy miró hacia otro lado silbando como el que no quiere la cosa mientras Sanji le lanzaba el zapato de una patada voladora y le mandaba al otro lado de la cocina al grito de canalla y mil maldiciones mas, mientras el renito y el francotirador les miraban aterrorizados. Sanji podía llegar a dar mucho miedo.

Sin alterarse lo más mínimo, Robin se levantó de la mesa y se ofreció a llevarle la cena a sus dos compañeros ausentes. Sanji no quiso que su bella dama le hiciera un favor tan grande, no quería que se molestara, pero ella insistió.

Primero fue a por Nami. Le llevó su ración de cena y dos raciones algo más pequeñas del pastel que le había preparado el cocinero. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación y, al asomar siquiera el brazo, su compañera sacó rápidamente las manos llevándose consigo los dos platos, dando un breve gracias y cerrando la puerta delante de las narices de la morena, la cual se quedó estupefacta y en silencio. Poniendo media sonrisa de lado, decidió subir al observatorio a por el segundo nakama.

Al subir a la cúpula, la puerta estaba medio abierta y ella decidió pasar, llevando extremado cuidado con los platos, usando su habilidad, le había traído lo mismo que a la pelirroja, una ración de cena y dos de pastel. Zorro seguía de espaldas a la puerta, descamisado pero sin apenas inmutarse por el aire que entraba de fuera. Robin observó que estaba limpiando sus katanas con extremo cuidado con el sobrecogedor silencio característico de aquel lugar al que el espadachín tenía como un templo.

Avanzó hacia él, dejándole los platos encima del banquito sin decir palabra, la cara de su compañero lo decía todo, no haría falta preguntar. Siendo tan observadora como era, no pudo evitar fijarse en una pequeña y rara mancha que llevaba Zorro en la espalda, en la parte superior. La morena se agachó e inclinó hacia él, haciendo que el hombre de pelo verde se girara hacia ella. La mujer posó su dedo con delicadeza, rozándole la piel para averiguar que, efectivamente, se trataba de una marca de carmín.

De nuevo, sin mediar palabra ninguno de los dos, Zorro dio un respingo al percatarse de que aquella marca de labios estaba sobre su espalda mientras Robin se incorporaba y, entre risitas, salía de la cúpula, con un Zorro sonrojado y murmurando cosas inaudibles dentro. Parecía que todo se había arreglado al final, pensó Robin, entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

**Bueno, hasta aquí la historia. Cabe decir que gracias a una imagen SUPER CUTE de internet me inspiré para esto, la podréis ver en la cabecera? Del fic.**


End file.
